LoveNeverSleepsStayStrong112's Theme Contest!
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: I am holding a contest! Deadline: August 1st! Read inside for details! Contest closed, winners posted!
1. Chapter 1

**LoveNeverSleeps's Theme Contest!**

**Okay, so I've been DYING to do a contest and I just got around to it! Here are the guidelines:**

**It has to be up on Fanfiction BY August 1****st****! but I would prefer if you got it in as soon as you can!**

**Also, it CAN be a crossover, but only with Disney or Nickelodeon shows. Any other ones MUST be approved by me!(:**

**You can do whatever you want to represent your story: a song-fic, one-shot, multi-chapter, a poem…anything! **

**It has to be about Channy! But it CAN incorporate Tawnico or any other couple that I approve!**

**Here are the random themes that I came up with that you can choose from (or PM about a different theme that you have in mind and I will most likely approve it!) :**

**Growing Up**

**Trying New Things**

**Going Away**

**Being Scared**

**Heartache**

**You can do whatever you want within those guidelines! But be creative! The more creative you are, the more points you get!**

**So, have fun and PM me or review to tell me that you are entering! **

**And here are the prizes, of course:**

**Third place- A chapter of "The Bachelor" dedicated to you!**

**Second Place- A chapter of "The Bachelor" dedicated to you and a character in "The Bachelor" or a character in a one shot!**

**First place- A one shot for you (using your own idea and your own OCs), a character for you in "The Bachelor", and a surprise in a different one shot that I will create for you(:**

**So, have fun!**

**~Courtney(:**

**(P.S. put "For LoveNeverSleeps's Theme Contest" in the summary when you post it and send me a PM to tell me that you are done!)**

**(P.P.S. I will take this down when this is over! I do not want to get into trouble with Fanfiction!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LoveNeverSleeps's Theme Contest Update #1**

**Okay, so A LOT of people signed up, so if I don't have your name down, just review or PM me(:**

**(+ story posted**

**= story completed)**

**Man-Suz-She +=**

**LOLChanny819 **

**StuckInTheRain +=**

**4EvErAtPeAcE +=**

**DemzTheLovatic +**

**Love Channy 5678 +=**

**ObsessedWithDisneyChannel +=**

**HopelesslyChanny**

**It'sLittleMe**

**CrazieeBubliee**

****

**Disneystorieswriter +**

**Okay, I think that is all of the entrants!**

**Don't forget the deadline: August 1****st****!**

**And don't forget to have fun!**

**~Courtney(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**So, if you entered my contest, I need you to post them soon! The deadline is almost here and I can't accept anything after the deadline.**

**Here are the ones of you who entered, Completed (=), or posted (+) something for my contest:**

**Man-Suz-She +=**

**LOLChanny819 **

**StuckInTheRain +=**

**4EvErAtPeAcE +=**

**DemzTheLovatic +**

**OXOXStayStrongXOXO**

**ObsessedWithDisneyChannel +=**

**HopelesslyChanny**

**It'sLittleMe +=**

**TheDarkLordNwitchpire **

**Saraspsg2010xx +=**

'**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' +=**

**NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard**

I think that's it! So, please get your stories in! (:

~Courtney(:

(Oh, and you can still enter, if you want)

(And I'm really, really sorry if I forgot you…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone!**

**Okay, so I have had multiple people tell me that they need more time for their stories, so I am extending the deadline to August 5****th****!**

**I hope that for those of you who aren't finished, this gives you enough time to do so.**

**Also, if you are reading this, it would mean a lot of you guys would check out my writing! It would mean so much to me! **

**Anyways, I love you all and it is still open for anyone to enter! As long as it's done by the deadline!**

**And, another theme that I really like that TheDarkLordNwitchpire suggested is First Love. Anyone may use it!**

**Well, have fun writing!**

**~Courtney(:**


	5. RESULTS :D

**Hey guys.**

**So I bet a lot of you guys have heard that I will be leaving Fanfiction for a while. It's only temporary and I promise that I will reward the winners their prizes when I'm back. But the winners of the contest are…**

**Third place….**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

"**I Was Never Afraid of That Again" by Saraspsg2010xx**

**And (ooh, a tie!)**

"**Let Her Feel" by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

…**...**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Second Place….**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

"**But I'm Scared" by It'sLittleMe**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**First Place goes to….!**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

"**I May Just Be Crazy About You" by TheDarkLordNwitchpire!**

**A big round of applause to them!**

**Winners: please PM me for you prizes and everyone keep PMing me! I will check them and respond!**

**Please support me and bear with me while I go through this time! I promise that I WILL update within the next month! I love you all!**

**XOXO,**

**~Courtney (:**


End file.
